Temperance's Prom
by Tarja Holopainen
Summary: My take on what happened after 5x17, The death of the queen bee. I know it didn't happen, sadly.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _That's_ _the prom_ _I_ _never got_ _to_ _go."_

These words simply couldn't leave his mind. They had just returned from arresting Julie; and while he had wanted to return to the motel, his partner had asked him to go back to the party.  
Booth hadn't declined her wish, he'd do anything for her and to make her happy.  
Even though he had to do something that hurt him, like holding her close to his body while dancing to a slow song.  
Very close.  
Her arms were wrapped around him, her chin was on his shoulder. Just like before. Slowly he let his hands travel down, making them move from her shoulder blades to the small of her back. And then to her waist.  
"Is that okay?" he asked shyly. He would never touch her somewhere she didn't want him to touch.  
"If it's okay for you?" Temperance whispered back. "But yes, for me it's very okay. It feels quite good, actually ..."  
"We should stop drinking cocktails," Booth mumbled. Her smell made him go crazy, this weird mixture between her sweet shampoo and her natural earthy smell. She didn't use perfume and he was glad about it. He loved her smell. Just like everything about her.  
"Why? It's a party and we don't have to drive ..."  
"Yes ... but ... it makes me want to do more than just dancing with you ..."  
Booth regretted what he said as soon as Bones pulled away gently. She looked at him and then she said something that made his heart skip a beat.  
"Maybe we should just give in."  
"Wh-what?" Booth stuttered, looking at his partner in shock.  
"Well - we would certainly harmonise well in bed."  
"Oh no. No. I mean yes, we would, but-" he took a breath, "it would kill me. I told you what I feel for you and I know that those feelings aren't mutual. If you would agree about a one night stand without feelings ... No. I can't, Bones. I'm sorry."  
Her gentle smile almost killed him. "It's okay," she said and placed her head on his shoulder again. "It's nice the way it is. I'm enjoying my prom. I just thought ... you know, if was a real prom, you'd have to take me on your back seat later."  
"If it was your real prom, Bones, they would have snuck alcohol into the punch and you would be a virgin."  
"True," his partner mumbled. "I sometimes imagine what would have happened if I had said yes to Andy..."  
"That Andy over there? I'm glad you didn't. I can't see you and him dancing like we are dancing right now. I don't even want to imagine." Booth shook his head. "Or kissing you or sleeping with you - good God, can we talk about something else?"  
Bones chuckled again, the deep, silent chuckle he loved so much. He continued travelling his hands over her back.  
"How was your prom?" Bones suddenly asked and Booth grimaced.  
"Really? You want to talk about my prom?"  
"Well, yes," Bones mumbled. She had her eyes closed, it made his caress even better.  
"I went with one of the cheerleaders, Sophia Miller. She wasn't the prettiest of the cheerleaders but she was better than nothing. And I ... I took her virginity on the backseat of my car."  
Bones laughed about the cliché. "You were quite the player, weren't you? I'm glad we weren't at the same school. You would have hated me, made fun of me. Called me Morticia."  
Booth's heart clenched as he realised that she was absolutely right.  
He had seen her high school photo and of course now he thought she was cute (he had already thought about printing of out to carry it inside his wallet, because he loved it so much) but he knew that 18 year old Seeley Booth would have made her life a hell. He tightened the hug and Bones gasped.  
"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I know you had a terrible time as teenager. I'm so sorry."  
"Well, it's not your fault," Temperance replied gently.  
"Your foster parents locked you inside the trunk of a car for two days. You were bullied -"  
"I was also locked inside toilet cabins by classmates, once they pushed me into a locker, accused me of having sex with Mr Buxley and once they spilled some fake blood over me and called me Carrie. I still don't know what that means, since nothing like that has ever happened to my classmate Carrie."  
"I hope for you it was fake blood, 'cause if you've seen Carrie -"  
"I don't know what that means, Booth. I don't think -"  
"Forget it," Booth said and placed his right hand on the back of her head protectively. "Other people who went through the same stuff as you would have ended their lives ..."  
"I knew that someone would benefit from my intelligence one day, I couldn't have killed myself just that easily. And now look at me, I'm smart, I'm beautiful, I changed some lives a bit ..."  
"A lot," Booth said and brought his hands back on her shoulders. "You changed my life so much and I'm forever thankful for it."  
"Likewise," Bones replied. All of a sudden her heart race had sped up and there was a strange feeling inside her stomach. She knew he loved her and she also knew she didn't return those feelings (at least she thought so), but why did all of this feel so right? Being held by him, talking about her teenage years with him?  
Looking at him and noticing that his eyes were softer than ever before?  
"Bones ..."  
"Shhh," she mumbled and leaned in. "It feels right, please don't destroy it ..."  
And she placed her lips on his gently.  
Slowly they moved their lips together, innocently and without deepening it.  
Until Booth pulled away. "Bones. Last time I kissed you, you said you had to protect me from yourself."  
"But now I've changed my mind. We should at least try."  
"No trying, because what if it won't work? I couldn't work with you anymore if we fucked that up." He sighed.  
"Well, I could," Bones replied, "but I understand why you couldn't."  
"Yes. I don't want to try because I know that I'm the one for you. No trying until you're ready."  
"I don't understand -"  
"I already told you." He avoided her eyes. "I'm the one for you. And you're the one for me. But you haven't realised that yet and until you haven't, I don't want to try being with you. Because trying always goes wrong and that's why I don't want to try. I love you and I know we don't need to try. Cause, as you said, the thing between us feels good. I agree but at least I know _why_ it feels good."  
Now he looked directly at her. Her eyes were full with tears again.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't want to make you -"  
And her lips landed on his again, just for a second, but it was enough to keep him from talking.  
"I think I'm ready ..."  
"Are you kidding? Only last week you pushed me away."  
"Because I was scared! I've never been loved like this before," a small blush crept on her cheeks, "and I was scared that I would ruin it. Or worse, enjoy it, fall in love and get my heart broken."  
"I would never break your heart," Booth said gently and brought his lips to her temple, kissed it. "I love you, Temperance."  
Bones closed her eyes and smiled. Her heart always jumped when he said her name. "Let's finish the dance and then - let's go back. Let's sleep and talk about it tomorrow. Okay?"  
"Okay."  
For a few minutes they didn't say a word, they just continued dancing.  
And as the song ended, they pulled apart.  
Bones went to Mr Buxley to wish him a good night, promising him to let him hear from her one day. Also Booth said goodbye to him, that man was still creepy but fact was, he wasn't a murderer. He had helped Bones through high school and he had helped them tonight. He was a good guy.  
"Treat her like she deserves it," the janitor said to him through gritted teeth and Booth promised him to do that.  
They also said goodbye to Becky, Carrie and even Andy. Booth clenched his fists as Andy's dirty look wandered down (his!) Bones' body, like he was undressing her with his eyes.  
"See you soon, Temperance," he said and hugged her, his hands placed way too deep. "And remember, if that thing between you and your husband -"  
"Get lost, scumbag," Booth bellowed and pulled Bones back. "We could have left without saying goodbye, so don't think too much of it. She's my wife and we love each other very much. So if you ever try to just contact her, I'll -"  
"That's enough, let's go!" Bones shouted and placed herself between the two men. She pressed her hands on Booth's chest, pushing him back and towards the exit. She was smiling at him. "Your alpha male behaviour is hot as hell ..."  
"Of course, for a hot as hell woman ..." Booth whispered and leaned in. He kissed her forehead and then they left the gym together.  
Booth called a taxi and soon they waited in silence.  
Until Bones turned to him. "So, what are we going to do now?"  
"Go to bed, as you said. Talk about it tomorrow."  
"Okay," Bones whispered and leaned against him. "If we had gone to the same school, would you've been interested in girls like Sarah, Evelyn and Julie?"  
"I guess so," Booth admitted. "That's why I'm glad we met later. You're far more interesting than those popular girls ever were and seriously, you're more beautiful than them."  
Bones blushed again. "In your eyes I am, of course."  
"No, you really are." Booth wrapped his arm around her shoulder.  
"I'm glad you changed your taste in women. Even though I did notice that both Rebecca and Tessa were blonde."  
"But that thing between Tessa and me wasn't serious," Booth said. "And don't you dare saying I prefer blondes, or do I have to remind you of Cam?"  
"That's something else, Cam is from another ethnic group and couldn't be a natural blonde."  
"I don't understand your logic," Booth said carefully, "but also Rebecca isn't a natural blonde."  
That made Bones smile. "Was Sophia a natural blonde?"  
"Sophia? Oh - my prom date. She was ginger."  
"Interesting," Bones said and took his hand, just as a taxi stopped in front of them. Booth fast forward to open the door for his partner. She thanked him and got inside, Booth following.  
And as soon as the driver had started the car, Bones wrapped her arms around the agent, pulled him close and made their lips collide again.

Also in the elevator they couldn't leave their hands off each other. Still their kiss and their touches were shy, Booth didn't dare to touch more than her back and shoulders, while Bones' hands were caressing his chest. Their kiss hadn't deepened so far, both were scared that they weren't ready for that step. But as Booth wanted to say good night in front of Bones' room, she slung her arms around him.  
"Come in with me. Please. Please, Booth."  
Booth didn't reply for a while. He just looked at her.  
"Just to talk. Please."  
Booth kept looking at her but he nodded. And Bones pulled him inside.

Soon they had cuddled up on her bed. They were only talking, as promised.  
Booth had carefully asked her about other things she had gone through during her teenage years and he was shocked about how the love of his life had suffered.  
She talked about her horrible foster father, who had slapped her ass whenever he had gotten the chance to, and her foster mother, who had called her fat and ugly and had locked her into her room every day after five in the evening, so she couldn't sneak downstairs to get some food.  
"You weren't fat," Booth mumbled. "And even if, what the hell? You're perfect the way you are. And were. And you weren't ugly, never."  
"I know," Bones replied. "I don't know why she thought so. Maybe because my foster father touched my ass more often than hers."  
"I don't want to hear that," Booth groaned. "Did he - did he touch you somewhere else?"  
"I thought you didn't want to hear that," Bones laughed. "But no. Besides - besides once. He grabbed -"  
"No," Booth said quickly. "If you tell me, I need to seek him and kill him."  
"Then I won't tell you," Bones said and closed her eyes. She couldn't deny it felt wonderful, just lying in his arms and talking. And his alpha male behaviour concerning her safety - why did it feel so good?  
"I'm so thankful you became the woman you are now, despite all the things that have happened to you," Booth whispered into her ear before he kissed her earlobe gently.  
Bones let out a soft moan. "Booth ..."  
"Yes?"  
"Have you changed your mind about sleeping with me tonight?"  
Booth pulled back and looking at her. "I want to. Really. I would be stupid if I didn't want to. But baby, I can't. You don't want me and sleeping with you while knowing you don't want me would kill me."  
"What if we slept with each other and you didn't want me anymore afterwards?" Bones considered.  
"You really think so? Cause I don't. I will always want you," Booth chuckled.  
"Actually, I don't think so either. I'm too good in bed. But what if the spark you like to believe in will be missing for you?"  
"The spark is already there," Booth said. "At least for me. I feel it very well."  
"Then let's sleep with each other," Bones reasoned. "If it feels right, we can continue having an affair until I'm ready for a relationship."  
"Wait - You think you'll be ready for a relationship one day?" Booth's heartbeat sped up.  
"Yes ... I _think_ so. Of course I can never be sure but we've been partners for five years now and we're still friends. In fact, you are the longest relationship I've ever had, so I think we ... we could be a couple. I really think it would work out, but I also think that the problem is with me. You know how long my longest _real_ relationship lasted?"  
Booth wanted to jump with happiness as she said that it could work. "No, how long?"  
Bones grimaced. "About five months? I'm talking about Pete, the guy I was with before we officially started working together."  
"The guy who broke your television?"  
Bones laughed loudly. "That's all you remember of him? Yes, but actually I broke it. He wanted to steal it in the middle of the night and I hit it with a baseball bat. Remember?"  
"I think I do," Booth replied. "And also I remember that you didn't get a TV for like two years after that incident."  
"It was actually quite refreshing," Bones said with a shrug. "But that wasn't what we were talking about ... where did we stop?"  
"I think we stopped here," Booth said gently and placed his lips on his partner's throat.  
"No," Bones moaned. "That's not where we stopped ... but please continue ..."  
Booth let his hand travel down her body, finally daring to go further. At her thigh he stopped, started to play with the hem of her dress.  
"You're so gorgeous," he whispered against her throat and slowly pushed his fingers under her dress. "I would never hurt you or take advantage of you ..."  
"I know, Booth," Bones whispered back. "I'm the one who hurts you and takes advantage of you."  
"Don't destroy it," Booth begged while planting kisses along her jaw. His hands pushed up her dress, making it possible to part her legs and place himself between them. And then he kissed her, creating a bubble for them, a little bubble of happiness, in which they could forget about their problems for a while.  
Now it was just Booth and Bones, their love for each other and a night full of lust and tenderness.

... **do** **you** **want** **a continuation and / or the missing scene? Comment! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

Temperance Brennan had always thought the term "love making" was made up. Another word for sex, a lighter form of the coitus itself. But that night Booth was able to convince her of the opposite.

After he had travelled his hands up her thighs, he entangled his fingers with her panties.  
"Can I?" he breathed into her ear and bit her earlobe gently. "I won't, if you say no ..."  
"Why would I?" the anthropologist breathed back. Why would she? He already had positioned himself on top of her, he had already managed to soak her panties. He would be positively surprised about the wetness he was causing between her legs.  
"I don't know ... Change of hearts?" Booth kissed a small trail down her neck.  
"I don't know what that means," Bones whispered and slung her arms around her partner. "I only have one heart which I can't change ..."  
"Silly Temperance," Booth whispered as he pushed up the rest of his partner's dress. His fingers drew circles over her thighs. "Let me show you what loving you means."  
"I doubt you'll be able to _show_ me," Bones said lowly, making Booth chuckle.  
"I'm able and I will show you."  
Slowly he sat up, pulling her with him. He took the hem of her dress and carelessly pulled it upwards, over her belly and breasts. He sucked in air as he revealed her white bra; it wasn't anything special like a lace bra (and it definitely wasn't push up) but it made him excited. He pulled the dress over her head and planted a kiss on her chest. His fingers caressed her skin while he pulled the dress over the last part, her arms.  
"Booth," Bones mumbled. His lips were everywhere, her collar bones, her chest again, her throat, her jaw and back over her neck line. Her whole skin was already covered with goosebumps. "Booth ... I ... just take me, make it quick ..."  
"Not in a million years," Booth mumbled back and finally pulled the dress away. He threw it away without even looking where it would land and then he kissed her hard.  
Their tongues fought for dominance after they met. Bones let out a small scream as Booth pushed his pelvis down to show her how erected he already was. But he wanted to make it last. He had promised to show her how much he loved her, so he pulled back. Gently he brushed his wet lips over her cheek, to her ear.  
"Just lean back and enjoy... Okay? Promise?"  
Bones nodded, even though she didn't want to lean back and enjoy. She wanted to help him, make him reach the peak too, but she had learned to trust him.  
Instead she closed her eyes and enjoyed his hands on her skin.  
He was so gentle.  
Bones knew that she had never had a man who had touched her that gently, like a raw egg. "Booth, I'm not fragile," she whispered, earning another kiss on her lips.  
"No ... But it's your first time ..."  
"Ahhh," Bones chuckled as she understood what he was pretending. First the prom and now the clichéd first time. Only that they weren't in the back seat of Booth's car.  
And since Bones' actual first time hadn't exactly been the best experience of her life, she decided to play along.  
"Will it hurt?" she whispered as Booth reached behind her to unclasp her bra. Gently he pulled it off, kissing every inch of newly exposed skin.  
"I promise I'll be gentle," he said softly and kissed a trail down between her breasts. "You're so beautiful ..."  
Bones' eyelids fluttered open. "Please stop teasing me," she begged again and Booth bit down on her flesh lovingly.  
"Never." With care he started to suck and kiss, hoping he'd leave a hickey. Like in high school. If she ever had one back in her youth? Considering the stories she had told him he highly doubted it.  
"Booth," Bones moaned and grabbed his shoulders, trying to push him away. "Don't do that, what will the others say?"  
"Finally. That's what they will say." He moved his lips over her right breast, towards her nipple.  
"They will - ahhh ..." Bones closed her eyes again as Booth took her nipple between his lips. "They - they -"  
"They will be happy for us," Booth countered. His hands were still on his travel, he had almost reached her hips again now. And while his lips were still ravishing her skin, his one hand pulled her panties down. His other hand caressed the newly discovered territory. Gently, as if it really was her first time, he drew lines on her inner thighs with his index finger. Slowly he got closer and closer to her vulva but then he pulled back again, continuing to caress her thighs. He loved to tease her, even though the pressure of his own erection almost killed him.  
"Stop teasing me!" Bones hissed and threw her head back. "I'm so wet ... Just take me!"  
"No, Bones," he mumbled and placed his lips on her earlobe again. "I will make love to you."  
Bones let out a snort. "That's not possible. Please, Booth, I'm so erected it hurts already ... And I'm sure you feel the same ..." She tried to grab his crotch but he took her hand, pulling it up and pressing it onto the pillow over her head.  
"I will show you it's possible," he said casually and finally reached his destination with his fingers.  
He parted her labia, wanting to feel how wet she was. And the sensation hit him.  
"Wow, Bones," he said in surprise, just before he inserted two of his fingers into her warm, wet folds.  
"Told you," Bones breathed and reached down. Again she tried to touch his erection and this time she was successful. "Undress, please," she begged but Booth was totally occupied with satisfying her. He slowly thrust his fingers in and out of her, grazing her clit with his thumb every now and then.  
"Booth," she begged but then she realised that it wouldn't help. So she gave in and parted her legs more for him. After she did so, he inserted a third finger, stretching her wider. Moaning loudly, she arched her back and reached above her. She needed to hold onto him but he was suddenly gone. Temperance opened her eyes, she hadn't even realised how he had exchanged his fingers with his mouth; all of a sudden his head was between her legs and he was drinking from her as if there was no tomorrow.  
"Oh - my -," she started but didn't dare to scream out the name of God. She didn't want to use her partner's faith to show him how much she enjoyed it. Instead she stroke her hand through his hair. "This is perfect," she sighed and leaned back again. "I'm so close, please don't stop ..."  
The soft humming against her private area made her tremble. It was a light vibration right against her most sensitive spot and it made her go crazy. Her walls tightened and her limbs started twitching, she wrapped her legs around him and grabbed the bed end behind her.  
" _Booth!"_ she screamed out loud. The sudden sensation of a welling up orgasm had hit her hard and she didn't know how to deal with it at the moment. He was too far away and she needed a body to hold onto. "Come here, I - ahhh - I need you!"  
But her partner didn't even think of it. He continued pleasuring her, knowing all to well that she was very close. And gladly only a few seconds later she came.  
Her moans and screams were music in his ears, especially his lustfully moaned name on her swollen lips. He pulled back and enjoyed watching her trembling body, which still seemed to relive spasm after spasm shooting through her body, while her face showed pure pleasure. Slowly he undressed, finally releasing his hard manhood. She had been right, it had been hurting already. A lot.  
He was done undressing, just when she had finished her orgasm. She had collapsed on the bed and opened her eyes slowly, just to see her lover, who was leaning over her already.  
"Booth -," she whispered but the agent shut her up with a small kiss.  
"You're so beautiful when you come," he whispered and kissed her again and again. "Now I want to come together with you."  
She just looked at him in await, her eyes greedy and filled with lust. Her lips were slightly parted and she breathed fast. He ran his hands along her body, until he reached her legs once again. He parted them gently, before he bent down.  
"Temperance, are you really sure-?"  
"If you ask one more time, I'll run away," the anthropologist replied. "Do it, Booth. Convince me that making love is possible. You said it before, now I want to come together with you too. Please, make ... love to me."  
The agent smiled and leaned down, bringing his lips on hers. He sighed happily as he brought his pelvis against hers, brushing his erection against her entry. Bones let out a quiet gasp, then she grabbed his shoulders and dug her nails into his flesh. She kissed him harder, their tongues dancing a dance of passion.  
And when he entered her, both of them realised that this was what they had been wanting to do everything since they've known each other.  
Literally.  
Bones realised how stupid she had been for not taking him home, Booth realised how stupid he had been for not running after her. For letting her vanish out of his life, at least until the Cleo Eller case.  
He held onto her hips while moving against her, his lips kissing every inch of her face, whispering love declarations between every kiss.  
Bones couldn't think straight. She moved her hands over his back, trying not to scream out too loud. Was there a reason why he felt so good, better than everyone she had ever had?  
Way better?  
Maybe because there were feelings involved?  
Bones didn't know and she didn't care. Feelings weren't her strength, so she used her usual explanation. Chemistry.  
Yes, there was a lot of chemistry involved here.  
"Booth ... Booth ..." she breathed, her voice high pitched and not sounding like her own voice at all. But Booth didn't respond, he simply continued whispering his love for her into her ear and caressing her upper body. So Bones reacted, she slung her legs around his body and pushed him up, sat up. Realising what she was about to do, he helped her changing their position. They rolled over and Bones pressed him down on the bed.  
Being on top had always been her favourite position. He could immediately see why.  
She could lead now, increase the speed and feel like she was in authority, something she preferred, no matter where.  
And he didn't mind at all. He had never seen anything more perfect than Temperance Brennan, naked and on top of him, looking down at him and smiling. Temperance Brennan leaning her head back and moaning his name.  
He reached up to strike her hair back, caress her breasts and waist.  
Soon she tensed up again. "Booth, I'm so close ..."  
"So am I, Bones," her partner breathed back before he pulled her down to kiss her.  
And they fell over the edge together, just like he had promised her. It was the most intense feeling both of them had ever experienced.

Now she was lying in his arms, not able to believe her luck. Three times. Three amazing times they had "made love" and finally Bones knew why it was called like that.  
Only two persons who loved each other deeply could make love.  
And they certainly loved each other.  
Yes, she had been scared, but now she wasn't scared anymore.  
It was right. It felt right. She closed her eyes, just enjoying his body pressed against hers and his gentle hand on her back.  
"My Bones," he whispered into her ear before he kissed her temple. "Good night, my beloved Temperance."


	3. Chapter 3

"Good morning."  
"Good morning ..."  
Just one smile from him and she felt her heart melting. Of course this was only an idiom, her heart wasn't really melting. But it felt warm inside her chest.  
"Did you sleep well?" Booth asked and kissed her palm, before he brought her arm around his body, pulling her close.  
"Of course ..."  
Their lips collided. Gently they kissed, caressing each other's lips with their own, making their tongues meet.  
But just then he pulled back. "I woke up around three in the night," he said. "I had a panic attack ... I thought all this had been a dream. But then I saw you next to me and you can't even imagine how happy I am ..." He caressed her waist.  
"Aw," made Bones and chuckled.  
"You have some beautiful love bites." He had to grin.  
"What?" Bones cried and pushed him away lightly. "Are you serious? Where?"  
"Everywhere, dear. But only the one on your neck will be visible to others."  
Bones sighed. "Angela will kill me."  
"Yes, for not sleeping with me earlier." Booth pulled her close to him again. "I told you, they'll all be happy for us."  
"Mhm," Bones made and smiled as he kissed her shoulder.  
"What do you think about sex in the morning?" the agent mumbled against her naked skin and Bones breathed excitedly.  
"I like it ..."

"Let's see." Lance Sweets took out his notepad and opened it. "Ah. About your last case - let's talk about it."  
"The one in Burtonsville?" Temperance asked innocently.  
"Yes, Dr. Brennan. Is there anything important you might want to tell me?"  
"What, like how everyone of my former classmates turned out to be? I have to admit I was scared of a meeting but I realised that I am literally the only one who really evolved."  
"Interesting," Sweets replied. "So you would say that you evolved the most, even though you have no relationship?"  
"I need a relationship to have success in life?" Bones shot back. "Listen, Dr. Sweets, yes, I was indeed one of those who didn't have a relationship back then. But why does it matter, at least I have money and a good and stable job. Carrie, for instance, has none. Not a relationship, not a stable job. So I must say I definitely evolved the most."  
"Mhm mhm," Sweets made and nodded. "Dr. Brennan, I did notice that you used the words 'didn't have a relationship back then'. Has that changed during the last few days?"  
"I've waited for that question," Booth chipped in and leaned back. "Shoot, Bones."  
"Why? What? Yes, I have a relationship." Bones looked right at Sweets.  
"Mhm," the doctor said again. "And how do you feel about that, agent Booth?"  
"I feel fine about it, why wouldn't I?"  
Sweets squinted his eyes at the man sitting opposite of him and for a second the agent thought about commenting that Sweets looked like one of Bones' squinterns.  
"Because, agent Booth, only a few days ago you told me that Dr. Brennan rejected you. And now you seem to hide your true feelings, which might be anger, sadness or disappointment. I think you should tell Dr. Brennan what you feel about her relationship."  
"I think so too," Bones said and Booth rolled his eyes. Those two were unbelievable.  
"Okay. I'm not doing this for you, Sweets." He turned to his partner. "Bones," he said. "I'm happy for you. Really. I'm happy you finally found love and I'm sure your boyfriend loves you more than anything else ..."  
Bones smiled. "He does," she said softly.  
"I hope you two will be happy forever. Until your deaths, I mean. Sorry, I know that not even love is forever. But I wish you two -"  
"Stop," Sweets suddenly shouted. "Stop it. Agent Booth, that's not okay! You're hiding your feelings not only from me or the person you trust the most - you're hiding them from yourself as well! Through telling yourself you're happy for Dr. Brennan, you will actually start thinking that -"  
"But I am happy for her," Booth said. "I heard her boyfriend is hot."  
"He is," Bones said.  
"Dr. Brennan, you shouldn't encourage him," Sweets continued. "I am speechless, though, about the lack of empathy you show - why are you laughing?"  
"Sorry. I'm laughing because for a good psychologist you're horribly slow." Booth shook his head. "I would be devastated if Bones had a boyfriend."  
"Oh." Sweets' cheeks reddened. "So you don't have a boyfriend. Good."  
"Uh-uh," made Bones and shook her head. "I do have a boyfriend."  
"But -" Sweets looked at Booth, who replied:  
"And I have a girlfriend."  
"That explains everything," Sweets replied but then he narrowed his eyes at the agent. "Wait, so short after - what? Am I missing something here?"  
The partners laughed again.  
"Yes. You're missing something big here," Booth finally said and took Bones' hand into his.  
The psychologist's eyes went wide. "Oh! _Oh!_ You finally - Oh my god!"  
"I told you they'd say 'finally', Bones."  
"Okay, you were right." Bones squeezed her partner's hand. "Yes, Dr. Sweets, we are a couple. We decided to try -"  
"No, we don't need to try. It's real. We're sure about it." Booth pulled his woman close, kissing her cheek gently. "No trying."  
"I don't know what that means," Bones said, "but fine. No trying, just being together."  
"How did it happen?" Sweets said and, to her partner's dismay, Bones answered.  
"We had sex after the dance."  
"Bones," Booth groaned.  
"Interesting," Sweets said again and leaned forward. "Tell me how it happened."  
"What?" Bones lifted her eyebrows. "Like how we did it?"  
"Get an own sex life, Sweets," Booth chuckled.  
"No! Oh my - no. I didn't mean it like that!" The young psychologist shook his head. "I meant, _how did_ _it_ _happen._ Like how did it come so far."  
"I know. Just wanted to tease you." Booth was grinning. "Well -"  
"No," Sweets interrupted the agent. "I want Dr. Brennan to tell us what happened in her eyes."  
"In my eyes. Okay, I guess we talked and then slept with each other three times. Four, if you count the time in the morning -"  
"Five, Bones. The shower."  
"Too much information!" Sweets said loudly. "What did you talk about, Dr. Brennan?"  
"School." Temperance thought hard about what they had talked about before they had left. "Proms. First times on back seats of cars. Uhm - my classmate Carrie and fake blood. About what they did to me in school and about what my foster parents did to me. About hair colours, Cam, my picture in the yearbook -"  
"Stop here," Sweets said. "You said what your foster parents did to you. I guess you're talking about the two days they locked you in the trunk of a car?"  
"Yes. And more. They did more to me but I've learned not to think about it anymore. I - I -" Without wanting it, tears took her sight. "I was so scared everyday. I didn't feel safe anywhere. I came home after a horrible day, I've spent the last two hours in a locker. They had pushed me inside, I was totally bruised... and what did he do? He told me he'd get some ointment for the bruises and that I should already undress ... I ran away for the night. I slept in the woods, I was so scared he'd rape me."  
"Bones," Booth whispered. "You've never told me about that ..."  
Bones shrugged. "I tried to forget it."

Later Booth dropped his partner off at the lab.  
He hadn't said a single word during the drive, not sure about how to talk to her. But as they stopped, he took her hand. "I'm sorry about what has happened to you."  
"It's not your fault, Booth," Bones simply replied.  
"I know but - I feel horrible about it."  
"You got beaten up by your father as a child, I wouldn't say your childhood was any better."  
"But I never had a foster father who wanted to have sex with me," Booth mentioned and the anthropologist shrugged.  
"He wasn't successful. That's all that matters."  
"True," replied Booth and kissed her lips gently. "I'll pick you up as soon as you call me. I already miss you so much."  
"I'm still here," said Bones with a chuckle but kissed him back. "See you."  
And she got out of the car.  
Booth watched her enter the big building, asking himself how lucky he could be.

As Dr. Brennan entered her office, someone was sitting on her couch.  
"I'm hiding from Wendell," her best friend Angela Montenegro sighed.  
"Why?" Temperance replied.  
"Uh - because I broke up with him?"  
"If I had hidden from every guy I've broken up with or rejected at college," Brennan said, "I couldn't have gone to college anymore."  
"Same here." Angela grinned but then she shrugged. "It's different, Bren. He was actually sweet and empathetic ... I actually loved him."  
"Not only because he was willing to give you money for the piglet?" Temperance asked and got out of her jacket.  
"No, I actually -" Angela jumped up. "Oh my god, did someone hit you?"  
"What?" The anthropologist looked down her cleavage, saw the love bite over her left breast that Booth had given her this morning, and laughed. "Oh, that. I - I ran against a cupboard."  
She quickly got into her working coat and closed it over the traitorous spot. But Angela grabbed her arm.  
"Oh no. No, no. That is not a bruise. That's a - Brennan, that's a hickey!" Her eyes went wide before she laughed out loud. "How old are you?!"  
"I'm 33, why?"  
"I know, Bren. I know. I was just asking because that's something that only teenies do. Oh my god. Who did that?"  
Suddenly the anthropologist started to grin. "Well ... The same guy who did this." She moved the collar of her blouse away, revealing all the other blue spots. "He likes to do that. I hate it but at the same time I'm enjoying it ... It's hard to explain."  
"He's marking you as his," Angela said. "It's hot. Who is it?"  
"You know him." Temperance sat down by her desk.  
"Oh my god. You're - you're actually blushing! Oh my - it's Booth. I know it's Booth. Tell me he is."  
Brennan didn't look at her friend, she just smiled. "Yes ..."  
"Oh - my-! Didn't he very recently tell you he loved you?"  
"He didn't use the exact words but yes, he did. We had sex after the dance at my former school."  
"And you didn't tell me?" Angela shook her head. "Brennan. You had sex with _Booth_ and you didn't tell your best friend!"  
"Well, I'm sorry. It's so new for me to ... I just rejected him, because I thought I didn't like him that way, because I was scared to try and because I didn't understand how someone could love me like he does. But ... He does. I'm not scared anymore and I -"  
"You love him." Angela smiled.  
"I guess I do." Temperance's eyes were glassy. "I've never been in love but if that's love ... I like it. It's a nice feeling. It feels like ... It hurts me not to be with him. I want him by my side now. I miss him, even though I will see him in the evening again. And it feels amazing to know he loves me back. Did you love Wendell like that?"  
Angela shook her head. "No, sweetie. That's what I felt ... feel for Hodgins."  
Brennan stared at her friend. "Then get him! What are you waiting for?"  
"Since when are you giving love hints?" Angela laughed. "But okay, I will get him. And you, my dear, you will tell our dear Mr agent Hot-as-hell that you love him."  
"That's not his name but I will tell Booth," Brennan said and stood up to hug her laughing friend.


End file.
